New life
by SGCNekoprotecter
Summary: This is my first story I made so it won't be the best so please don't judge harshly.
1. A Colorful Beginning

I was a new, casual, male inkling heading to the town Inkopolis to start a new life. I am 15 and came from the family who owns a mining sight to dig for the fossils of the once dominant species, I think was called the humans. I gained my "humanoid" form about 1 year ago when I was 14, still sheltered by my sister who wanted me to stay with her but knew I had to leave eventually. Oh, by the way, the name is Mark. For some reason, I am attracting quite a lot of attention from others on the train to my destination.

Everyone was looking at me so, strangely. It is now freaking me out that I am getting all of this unwanted attention.

"Does he look really strange or is it me," said by a nearby male inkling whispering to a girl.

"His hair is kind of, well, should not be like that," she replied.

"HEY, I can hear you guys, and what's wrong with my hair," I questioned them pouting a bit.

They bowed and apologized frantically towards me with long sorry to end it off.

One of them told me that there is no way that my hair can end up like it is. They told me, as well, that colorful hair was not normal.

"WHAT, I WAS WITH THIS HAIR," I shouted without warning startling the two along with the rest on the train in my sound range. Oh god, what are they thinking of me now. I-I thought moving on my own would be a good thing but this is turning out to be a nightmare. I said sorry to those who heard my shout and sat back down on my black, train seat.

Never had I felt so weak at a time to a saying. Was life so mean to newcomers? No. I had to be strong and hope that I can make it through my first couple days here. I needed to. Anyways, maybe playing a game would be a good mind eser, especially after that incident. I started up Clash of Ink on my phone and continued to play on my last 30 minutes til I reach Inkopolis.

I got off the train and never had I felt so sick to my stomach. I felt like I might vomit. My head was spinning. I needed to find the place my sister told me to go. "123 Sesa- no that's not it," I muttered to myself. I felt like I was going to have a bad time. The place was called? Danm, how did I forget? Why now? Oh wait, I had a paper telling me what the name of the place is. Here, Golden Squid Apartments. Where is it though?

Maybe I should ask one of the nearby inklings to see where this place was. I walk up to a green haired, green eyed girl and asked for directions. When I asked this, she looked surprised at me looking up. Oooooooooooh, I get it. "Um, hello, I need to know where Golden Squid Apartments is," I said in annoyance. She finally noticed my question and apologized at me for staring at my hair. She directed me to my location. Why was my hair so "different" to others? Well it's time to get going. So it was over there.


	2. Settle In

Well here was the place and like that girl said, here it was. I took a look around at the building and thought this place was for the rich so why did my sister tell me to go here. "Oh well," I mumbled to myself. I walk in through the self-sliding doors and took a look. Wow, this place looked really nice. It was a blue marble building that had paintings of inklings holding a gun of some sort. I look up and there was a massive golden squid painted to it. It was elegant and beautifully painted carefully by hand. I then look in front of me and saw an older lady in front of a counter. Looks like I need to talk to her to get a room here. I walked over to her and she noticed my incoming steps. "Hello sir, what can I do for you?" she questioned me. "I want to rent an apartment here," I replied. She looked at me, astonished at my request. "Um, you do know how expensive the stay here is, right?"

"Yeah, I can tell."

"For our smallest room it's 200,000 coins," she stated, "Popular celebrities, the rich, and top players stay here."

"Oh that's it? I can pay upfront."

I pull out a bag of the exact amount from my bag and handed it over to the lady. She looked at me, so surprised. "Wow, you must play a lot of turf war to make a lot," she pointed out. "To be honest, I just moved here. My family is the miners that go digging for fossils," I addressed. She handed my keys and said, "Well your room will be B12 on the third floor." I gave my thanks and left for my room.

I streamed to an elevator nearby and left to the third floor until the doors stopped moving followed by a scream of a familiar voice.

"WAIT, STOP THE ELEVATOR!"

When the doors flew open, I saw a familiar face and when I came back to my senses, it was the girl from earlier. For a long, brief 10 seconds, we stared into each others faces until I finally broke the silence. "H-hey there, what's up?" I asked the female. She said nothing. Her face was bright red but she just walked in looking at her feet. "Ummm, second floor, please," she requested. I shrugged it off and clicked the button for her.

The elevator ride was one of the most awkward in a while, if only at all. I decided to break the silence and ask her a question. "Uh, how's your day going so far," I questioned her. No response. I gues- wait what is her name, I never asked. "Hey what's your name?" I asked. "Jade," she replied, finally looking at me. "Nice name," I complimented, hoping to lift up our spirits a little. She didn't say anything else though she did seem to look happier than before so I will take it as a victory.

Things were ok getting up to our floor. She got out and I went on to find my room but I heard her mumbling something I couldn't make out. Well there's no need to think about it now, so where is room B12? I scanned the hallway filled with many rooms reading different numbers in the B category. "B9, B10, B11, Oh here it is." Finally made it. It felt like hours has past since I just arrived but in real time, it has only been 40 minutes. I look at the polished spruce wood door with relief for a while before sliding my key in the door handle and pushed it open. I found a giant room connected to other ones in long hallways. This place is huge! I look around the place to see how everything looked and I am very baffled. The walls were made of oak while the tables were made out of polished marble but this is a bit excessive for only one person. Not to mention there being 4 bedrooms. "Maybe I can invite some friends if I can make any."

I walked to the master bedroom to settle down and to take a nice warm shower since the ride wore me down.

After the shower was finish, I looked out the window and took a nice gander at the outside. It was night and the town was so beautiful. Lights of many colors, inklings taking a nice night stroll and shops starting to shut down. This place is really something. Well I was getting pretty tired and need energy for my new start. Goodnight.

*Knock Knock*

Uhh my head! What? Who is that at? I got up and went to the door to greet the person knocking at the door.

"Hello? Who are you," I asked the person.

"Don't remember me?" 


End file.
